


Le chevalier noir

by LeiaFavaz



Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: White Knight (Comics)
Genre: F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, One Shot, Post-Curse of the White Knight
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiaFavaz/pseuds/LeiaFavaz
Summary: [se passe après Curse of the White Knight]Bruce a purgé sa peine, il est temps pour lui de sortir. De voir comment Gotham a changé.De la retrouver, elle.
Relationships: Harleen Quinzel/Bruce Wayne
Series: Au fil des mots et des pensées [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Le chevalier noir

Des nuages aussi noirs que le passé de Gotham planent dans le ciel. Sous la pluie battante, la foule s’est assemblée, l’attendant, lui. Le Chevalier Noir. Batman. Bruce Wayne.

Longtemps, les citoyens n’ont pas su comment le considérer ; cause de leur problème, ou sauveur ? Il était à la fois le souvenir d’une époque de violence et de sang, ou la peur et la destruction étaient voisines de tous, et le symbole de cette renaissance, du début d’une vie meilleure, ou la sécurité s’était incarnée dans chaque rue.

Il y avait toujours des crimes, certes, quelles villes n’est jamais secouée par un crime ? Mais la plupart des gens vivaient sans problème. Les parents laissaient leurs enfants jouer dans les rues, et les étudiants venaient profiter des bourses plus que généreuses.

Alors que les portes du pénitencier de Blackgate s’ouvraient, tous pensaient à ça. À cette ère nouvelle, à comment la citée noire était devenue ville de l’espoir.

Encadré par ses deux fils adoptifs, enfin retrouvés, Bruce Wayne fait quelques pas, avant de s’arrêter, observant la foule devant lui. Un silence troublé par les larmes du ciel s’installe. Et puis, quelqu’un, un illustre inconnu, une de ses âmes de Blackport qui autrefois n’avait pas d’existence propre, une de ces âmes qui a vu sa vie devenir bonne grâce à l’initiative Napier et l’agent de Wayne applaudit.

Ce ne sont que quelques percussions dans cette grandes foules silencieuse, mais peu à peu elle se propage. Et tous ceux présents devant Blackgate applaudissent, de manière solennel. Il n’y a pas de joie, pas d’exclamations. Seulement la reconnaissance froide, mais totale de ce que cet homme a fait pour eux. Des sacrifices qui leur ont permis d’avoir une meilleur vie.

Un instant, Bruce reste sans voix, sans réactions. Et puis, se mêlant à la pluie, les larmes coulent. Depuis le jour où il est devenu Batman, il a vécu dans les ombres. Une vie solitaires, brutales, sans reconnaissance. Et là, maintenant, ceux pour qui il a tout donné, reconnaissent son combat, ses actions.

Et il ne sait comment réagir. Quelque part, il imagine Alfred le regarder, plein de fierté. À ses côtés, Jason et Dick mettent leur mains sur son épaules.

Et lorsque la foule cesse d’applaudir, et qu’il se remet à avancer, il la voit. Tache de couleur dans la grisaille de ce jour de pluie, toujours aussi souriante, fière et belle. Derrière les lunettes rondes, ses yeux sont fixés sur son ancien ennemi. Et son futur maris.

Durant toutes ses années en prison, Harley n’a pas cessé de venir voir Bruce. En souvenir de l’aide qu’il lui a autrefois apporté, pour cette amitiés et ces sentiments étranges qui sont nées entre eux. Un arlequin et un chevalier noir, voilà qui du fond de sa tombe, doit bien faire rire le Joker.

Sans se soucier de la foule, ils se prennent l’un dans les bras de l’autre, sans barreaux, chaînes ou autres vitres. Il n’y a que la liberté avec eux. Ils sont libres, libres de leurs vies d’avant, de leurs combats de leur folies, de tous leurs choix passés.

Gotham a changé, grâce à eux, et il est temps de profiter de cette ère nouvelle.


End file.
